Ben
Ben is a minor character from the SLEEPOVER series. He is the husband of Emily's Mother and the father of Emily. He has only made two appearances throughout the entire SLEEPOVER series. Story Ben was the spoilt brat at a high school and fell in love with Olivia mom. After asking her out, he is rejected. He yet still continues to go for her and offers an extreme amount of Robux. Upon doing this, he graduates from college and marries Olivia mom before having a child, Emily. In the events following, he realises his wife is pregnant with yet another child however controls his anger but sadistically says his wife will watch as he kills Mason (his wife’s ex). He then pushes her and strangled Mason. Upon this, he immediately feels guilty and sends one of his lovers, Gina Fox to hide the corpse. He yet still feels guilty and becomes an alcoholic to forget his murder, before Olivia is born. As time goes on, he resents Olivia for being a constant reminder of the sin he had committed until one night, he drunkenly revealed Olivias heritage. He then allows Emily to invite some people to the house while he takes Olivia and sends her to a college. Following this, he return to find Emily dead and is shocked. He furiously commands his wife to find who did it. After his wife believes to have done this, they receive news that Olivia has found her heritage. He then stands up for Olivia and protects her against Mason and Gina, however when Gina asks him out, he refuses. Gina then refuses and stabs him through the chest, and he apologises to Olivia before dying. Appearance Ben has an obese figure, and has a light, peachy pigment of skin. Ben has brown hair, stylized into a scruffy matter. He has a brown beard that covers the entirety of the lower head region. He also has a brown mustache that is conjoined with his beard. He wears a black polo shirt that has two small symbols imprinted on the far left and right regions of the chest. He wears blue track pants and a pair of black sneakers. However In Olivia Part -5 The Flash Back He Was Skinner And Didn't Have A Beard Relationships Emily Ben and Emily is never seen interacting with each other, leaving their relationship status unknown. He does care about her however, showing shock and horror at the sight of her corpse, and shows deep grief for his deceased daughter. He also trusts his daughter a lot, as shown in which he trusts her daughter to take care of the house and host the sleepover while he and Emily's Mother leave the home. [[Emily's Mother|'Emily's Mother']] The two have a good relationship as they are seen together in most of their on-screen appearances. Their relationship might have also increased more in the trip they had that forced them to leave the house. He cares very much about her as she is his last remaining family member in Emily's family. Olivia Hart Despite being aggressive and hostile to her, he did from the inside love her as he protects her. Appearances Episodes * SLEEPOVER - Part 2 (first appearance) * SLEEPOVER - Part 3 (no lines) *OLIVIA - Part 3 *OLIVIA - Part 5 (flashback) *OLIVIA - Part 6 (flashback) *OLIVIA - Part 7 (last appearance, death) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sleepover Category:OLIVIA Category:Villains